Broken Symmetry
by Tygger3389
Summary: There's a new girl in town, a strange girl who sleeps on the streets and has a total disregard for the rules. KidXOC


_**I own nothing except for Yuki an her associates.**_ **_~ Tygger_**  


* * *

_**Soul Eater**_

_**Broken Symmetry**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Yuki**_

Death the Kid's first impression of Yuki Miziko was that he hated her. There was absolutely nothing symmetrical about her. Her bangs were long and floppy, but only framing the left side of her face, her hair was dark green with that gave away into light violet at the tips. She had one blue eye and one silvery-green eye and she had half black and half red lipstick on. All of the nails on her right hand were painted black, but all of the nails on her left hand were painted white. She was wearing two halves of different t-shirts sewn together. Her black trench coat was half dark green leather and half dark red leather. Her black pants had a red paint stain on the right leg. Her left boot was black, her right boot was white and he had the strange feeling that underneath her boots, her socks didn't match.

All Yuki thought when she saw Kid-Kun was; Wow and I thought my hair was weird!

"This place is weird." Tark Jasimi declared looking up at his wielder and brushing his floppy, dark blue hair out of his violet eyes.

"Shut up, Tark," Yuki glared at her young weapon, "This is Death Village, all the best soul capturers come from here! They say you get to meet Death himself!"

"Psh," Tark huffed, "Great, we can talk to some skeleton dork in a cloke who calls himself Death."

"Look, were just here to meet the requirements, make you a Deathscythe and leave," She snapped, "It wont take long, we just need ninety-nine mislead human souls and one witches soul."

"Alright, but that weird stripy kid had better stop staring at us," Tark snapped back.

"Yeah, I was wondering about him," Yuki said meeting the boy's eyes, he quickly looked away. _Hm_, she thought, _cute_. She marched right up to the boy and glanced at the empty seat next to him, "Is this seat taken?"

He twitched and glanced at his two weapons sitting next to him, "No."

She sat down next to him with Tark next to her and their cat/witch friend, Kaiya, next to him. She offered her hand to the striped kid, "I'm Yuki Miziko."

He hesitated be for shaking her hand, "Death the Kid, you can call me Kid."

"Okay, Kid-San!" she said smiling at him, "This is Tark my weapon and my magical cat friend Kaiya." Then she frowned, "Your parents called you Death the Kid?"

He nodded, but seemed to be avoiding looking at her, "You think that's bad, my older brother is Young Plague and my baby sister is Little War. These are my weapons, Liz and Patty." He paused, "What brings you to Death Village?"

"I'm going to make Tark a Deathscythe so I can rescue my little brother and older sister from the demons who enslaved them and avenge my parent's death." She said darkly, then lightened, "I won't be here long. What about you?"

"I live here," Kid said, "The Grim Reaper is my father. I'm sorry to here that you won't be around for long."

Yuki thought the last part sounded forced and it was, "That's cool."

"Hm."

* * *

Kid walked around the block near his house by himself, "Damn unsymmetrical girl," He muttered, by now he had realized that she was the kind of girl who wormed her way into your head and refused to leave. Something twitched in his peripheral vision, "Oh, what the frick!" He was looking down at the floor of the alleyway where Yuki Miziko was curled up in a ball. She wore a black, short tank-top and big, baggy, black, low-rider PJ pants. With out her makeup and self-designed cloths, she didn't look nearly as unsymmetrical. He nudged her with his foot, "Oi, Yuki…"

"Nuzzy…" she moaned in her sleep, "You don't need me to come with you to the bathroom, just go by yourself."

"You'll never wake her up," Tark said rubbing his eyes, Kaiya nodded, "What do you want, Kid?"

"Why are you sleeping in the street, its dangerous here," Kid growled in annoyance, "You should go find a hotel or an apartment."

Tark raised his eyebrows, "Do we look like we have money?"

Kaiya nodded again and Kid paused for a second, then he scooped Yuki up into his arms and started to walk towards his house, "Come with me."

* * *

Once Kid had settled Tark and Kaiya in the guest room, he was just left with Yuki, "Hm, I'll put her in my room and sleep on the couch. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly to let a woman sleep on a couch while I was in a comfy bed."

Content with this thought he took Yuki to his room and placed her gently in his bed, then attempted to stand up and grab the covers. He tried, but was pulled back down by her hands holding fast to his shirt, losing his balance and falling on top of her. 'She smells nice,' was his first thought, 'like cotton candy and sakura flowers… wait… this is so inappropriate.' He pulled up so that he was on his knees overtop of her and attempted to pry her fingers from his shirt, except this time, Yuki pulled back. She pulled him down onto the bed next to her as she rolled onto her side and buried her face in his chest. Kid sighed, trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation without hurting the girl, his tiredness finally starting to win. Sighing again his leaned his head back into the pillow and let his arms fall around her, he would have some rather strange explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

**_Good? Bad? I'd like to know please. ~ Tygger_**


End file.
